


[podfic] new ways to fall apart

by growlery



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU after series one, Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Only you would be annoyed while voluntarily picking up your ex-girlfriend from the hospital,” Stiles says, and smiles. Jackson’s withering glances aren’t nearly as effective now that Stiles has seen what he looks like when he’s about to shit his pants in fear.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] new ways to fall apart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [new ways to fall apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/287858) by [addandsubtract](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addandsubtract/pseuds/addandsubtract). 



> Music is from the acoustic version of We Are Young by fun. and Janelle Monae.

  
[download at the archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/new-ways-to-fall-apart)  
mp3 / 49:22 / 45.2MB


End file.
